


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day three ( seeing Santa)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day three ( seeing Santa)

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

He groggily blink his eyes as he reached for that accursed ringing. Bringing the cell phone to his ear he grown out a, " Why?"

" Sprint's?" Achoo.

Spencer rolld over onto his back and rubbed his eye with the hand that wasn't holding his phone. He pulled the device away from his ear to read the caller ID.

'JJ'

And also the time.

8:00.

Returning the phone to his ear, Voice still rough from sleep he said.

"What's up?" There was more sneezing and this time some coughing as well on the other end.

"JJ?" He asked.

"Sorry Spence, I woke up at 2 this morning getting sick and Will is working a double up at the station. Hey listen..." more coughing, her nose was clogged he could tell she had a stuffy nose by the way her voice sounded. " I was wondering if..." sniffles, "maybe you wouldn't mind taking Henry to see Santa Claus at the mall? I mean I was going to take him but honestly Spence I feel like crap and Will is working and and he was looking forward to it...."

" give me 30 minutes JJ and I'll be up there. And I'm calling Garcia to come help take care of you. Bye see you in a few." Young up the phone and quickly dialed Garcia's number.

When the bubbly blonde answered he apprised her of the situations and she was on board with it. Now they want to be very good god parents if they didn't care of not just their godson but his mother now would they?

\---------------------------------------------

When he got to JJ's and Wills place 30 minutes later, he use the copy of the key let everybody on the team had of each other's homes, you know for that just in case happens, which he guesses technically this is one of those such and senses.

When he entered the living room found JJ lying on the couch and Henry still in his pj's playing quietly with some of his toys. He went and Crouch down in front of the little boy.

" hey Henry, how's mama doing?"

Henry smiled up at him. "Pence!"

"Shh, Henry. Mommy's not feeling good we need to be quiet and let her rest." The three-year-old nodded.

He picked Henry up and took the boy to the boys bedroom to get him dressed. While he did that he told the boy what their plans were for the day.

" so Spencer is going to pack an overnight bag and then we're going to get something to eat and then guess what?" Henry shook his head and giggled at his uncle Scrncer.

"Spencer's going to take you to see Santa Claus!" Spencer said enthusiastically. Henry started jumping up and down but still being quiet.

\---------------------------------------------

When they finally got to the mall Spencer could already see a long line forming so quickly made their way to the spot where Santa was going to be. 

They waited and waited and waited and waited some more with Spencer only having to lightly skulled his godson once or twice before they finally got up to the big red guy himself.

"Ho! ho!! ho!!!! And who do we have here visiting me?"

The boy giggled. "M' Henry and that Henry's Pence!" Henry pointed to where Spencer was standing Spencer wave back.

"How old are you Henry?" Santa asked. Henry held up three fingers proudly.

"What would you like to ask Santa Claus for Christmas this year?"

Henry bit his lip, hesitating and then leaned over and whispered his answer into Santa's ear.

Well hohoho that sounds wonderful little Henry. You have a very big heart to ask for something for your mama, Daddy and Spencer like that."

Spencer blank and then the next thing he knew he had a little munchkin wrapped around his legs.

"What are we going to do now Pence?"

Spencer grabbed Henry's hand as they started to walk away " how about we go get some hot chocolate?"


End file.
